parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Origins
Disney and Sega's video-game spoof of 2011 Ubisoft Video-game Rayman Origins Cast: *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Globox - Wellington (The Wombles) *Teensies - Oh (Home), Justin, Squidgy (Justin Time), and Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Betilla the Fairy - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Electoons - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Photographer - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Murfy - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *The Bubble Dreamer - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Ales Mansay - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Big Mama - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Scenes * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 1 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 2 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 3 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 4 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 5 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 6 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 7 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 8 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 9 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 10 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 11 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 12 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 13 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 14 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 15 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 16 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 17 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 18 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 19 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 20 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 21 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 22 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 23 * Orinoco Origins (Xbox 360) Part 24 Trivia *Orinoco will construct and a carry light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Wellington will construct and a carry light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oh, Justin, Squidgy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, 01- sabre laser 1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberonquick.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This takes place on The Ffestiniog Railway from Porthmadog Harbour, Boston Lodge Halt, Minffordd, Penrhyn, Rhiw Goch, Plas Halt, Tan-Y-Bwlch, Campbell's Platform, Dduallt, Tanygrisiau, and Blaenau Ffestiniog. *The engines on the trains are Linda, Princess, Little Wonder, Little Thomson, Merddin Emrys, Prince, Blanche, Earl of Meronith, and Mountaineer. *The Speakonia Lernout and Hauspie voices, Microsoft voices, Robosoft voices, and Radar Overseer voices will say 'Glowbox' in the lines to correct the lines for Globox. Trains Postcard-Linda-and-Blanche-Festiniog-Railway.jpg|Linda and Blanche No-20160210-princesskings-w500.jpg|Princess No28.jpg|Little Wonder No-198810-meltal-w1000.jpg|Living Thomson and Merddin Emrys No0743de2b663bacab30975de2069723c5.jpg|Prince It'sDJIYst8XkAA0pav.jpg|Mountaineer Category:Disney and Sega Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures